Reunions and Realizations
by onliin
Summary: When the king is overthrown by black and white angels, is it really Cooro and Blanca? Husky seems to thing so. SEQUEL TO HMB WMF. Cooro and Blanca join up with long lost friends and friends not so long lost, in an attempt to reveal the truth, but they have to hurry, or Cooro might break in the process. CooroXBlanca HuskyXNana HuskyXCooro Brotherly
1. Recodnition

**NOW WITH HUSKY SENREI AND NANA**

It had been 1 year since they had left Cooro, and they had felt absolubtly horrible about it. The first month was especially hard on them. The rivers had frozen over so Husky couldn't fish, and they

were still frozen to this day.

Husky's teeth chattered, and he grabbed Nana's hand just a little tighter. Their relationship had grown considerably.

Senri was working on making a fire, but having no luck, dropped the now useless wood to the ground and curled into a tight ball, trying to stay warm.

Nana's voice brooke the silence, "I miss Cooro." she sniffed, a tear freezing on her cheek. Husky nodded solembly,

"Yeah...I do to."

* * *

><p>The next day they were woken by a villager shaking them. "Wake up wake up!" Husky jolted awake, and stared, startled at the man, as did the others. "I have news from the kingdom! The King and<p>

Queen have been overthrown!"

Husky still stared, his mother had left her position as Queen some time ago. "Why does this matter to us?" he asked confused.

"I just thought you'd find it interesting that the ones who did it were black and white angles!" They froze, not daring to believe.

Senrei spoke quietly, "Who?"

The man scratched his head thinking, "I think one was a girl, n' the other a young boy, called himself, Cooro or summat."

The two boys paled and Nana jumped up, mouth a-gape, "WHAT!" she screeched, knoching the man out. "Cooro...cooro.."

"He overthrew the King, and with Blanca..." Husky now had a sad look on his face. "Its our fault you know. Nana whipped around to face him, and Senri looked at him curiousily. "If we hadn't left, this

wouldn't have happened. His hope wouldn't have left."

Their heads lowered, letting what he had just said set in. "I think..." Nana said slowly, "that we should go see him."

They nodded, sad lookes on their faces, and left for the kingdom.

* * *

><p>Will update as soon as I can but in the meantime please review!<p> 


	2. Perfect

**sorry its been so long since i last updated but i didnt have much time what with my other stories, and not many people were reading and reviewing so i figured no one wanted ta read it.**

"Talking"  
>'thinking'<br>/Talking through link/

* * *

><p>Cooro stood on the top tower of the castle, eyes closed and face blank. Blanca hovered just behind him, her arms wrapped securly around his waist.<p>

"What can we do?" she spoke softly into his hair.

He sighed, "We wait and watch."

"I'm suprised you're okay with this." She turned him so he faced her, "Two humans posing as us? I would've thought you'd be angry."

He blinked, "You mean you're not? You were so set on having your life return to normal. Have you given that up?"

She landed in front him and burried her face in his shoulder, "As long as were together, my life is perfect."

Cooro bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. /I love you you know?/

She giggled, /Yes love. I know./

* * *

><p>"Husky...how much farther?" Nana whined, flying low next to Senrei and said fish.<p>

Husky sighed irritated. He loved Nana, he truly did, but if she complained any more he was considering taking his own head off. "Not much farther now."

Nana groaned and landed on Senrei's shoulders, her bat wings hanging at her sides. "I'm hungry Husky. Do we have any more food?"

"All out. We'll have to get more at the castle."

She was silent for a moment, then, "I'm a terrible person."

They stopped walkiug and Husky spun around, "What are you talking about?"

"You're only a Messenger of Death. Those were my last words to him. He must hate me."

Husky snorted, "Please. Cooro isn't capable of hating anyone."

Nana gaped, "But Fly is dead remember? That messenger told me so! I bet you Cooro killed him!"

"And it's our fault." Senrei whispered,

Nothing else was said.

* * *

><p>Blanca sighed, relaxing into her lovers grip. They had not moved from their position atop the castle tower and the sky was begining to darken.<p>

She blinked, /Love, I just had a thought./

Cooro hummed, /Yeah?/

She hesitated, and his arms tightened around her, /Well...I was just thinking. News of the imposters traveled all around the kingdom...so I imagine that,_ 'those people'_ will want to know whats going on./

Cooro stifened and Blanca looked at him, worried. /Go on./

/They probably don't know that its not us...so what shall we do?/

Cooro thought for a moment, then whispered, "As I said before, lets simply wait, and watch."

She nodded. "Would you like me to keep an eye on them?"

He nodded back, "And I'll keep an eye on the anima wannabes."

"Shall I tell them?"

He gave it some thought. "Only if they want to know."

And the next second, they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>ABOUT AN HOUR LATER<strong>

"Yes finally!" Nana yelled as the King's castle came into view, as well as the surrounding town.

She ran to the gate and began talking to the guards. "Excuse me, but can you let us in? Weve traveled all this way..."

"Nope sorry. The King's orders said to keep any travelers out."

Husky cut in, "But we live here. We had gone to visit a friend and left earlier then expected." Senrei said nothing, but nodded.

The guard frowned, "Fine, but no funny business." and opened the gate.

As they were walking in, a little girl no older then six ran past them, her eyes clouded and black hair streaming behind her. A tan headband sat on her forehead, with a raven feather sticking out of it.

She stumbled into the arms of a woman, "Aunty, aunty!"

"Oh Franny! I finally found you! I told you not to run off like that!" The woman hugged the child like her life depended on it.

The guard nodded at the woman, "Hello Miranda."

She smiled at him, "Hello Tomas. Sorry about her. Her eyes have just gotten so much worse, its easier for her to get lost."

"No trouble. I wish the little lady the best of luck." and he left.

"Thank you," she called after him.

"Um, excuse me Ma'am?" Nana said. Miranda looked up at her. "would you happen to know where an inn is nearby?"

"I'm sorry, but all of the inns are closed now." she took a second look at their weary faces, "but your more then welcome to stay with me."

"Really! Thank you!"

"This is my niece, Franny. She has a sight problem so please don't be angry if she bumps into you or calls you the wrong name."

"We would never do that!"

While they were talking, Husky was just staring at the feather in Franny's headband. Miranda noticed.

"Franny dear, why don't you tell this young man about your feather?"

Franny nodded, a huge smile spread across her face, but then it fell, "But they wont believe me. No one does. Not even aunty. Only brother."

Husky smiled, "You know something kid? I think we will."

"Ok! A clumsy boy got caught in the snow when I was with my brother! We played and played and had lots of fun! But one night he turned into an angel!"

THIS if anything, got their attention.

"He had to leave after that but I found one of his feathers! And it never leaves my band." she said proudly. "So do you believe me?"

"Yeah. But Franny, do you remember the angles name?" Husky asked, trying to keep the confusion out of his voice.

She nodded. "Yup! His name was Cooro! He was so nice! But he always seemed so sad." she looked up at them, squinting her eyes, "Do you know Cooro?"

Miranda watched them wide eyed. She'd always thought her niece was kidding but now...

Husky smiled sadly, "Yeah. He was our friend. And we've come here to get him back."

Blanca just watched the five sadly, wondering, _'Does this qualify as wanting to know?' _she stared hard at Franny,_ 'if anything, Cooro will want to know about her.'_

* * *

><p><em>And I don't know if Franny is with a Y or ie so please tell me. its been a while since I read it.<em>


	3. Child

Cooro glared from the shadows at the imposters, bold enough to immitate them, annoyed.

The Cooro wannabe didn't even look like him for gods sake! He had blong hair and bright blue eyes, while the Blanca fake had red hair and brown eyes.

Cooro smirked, _'What the hell. Can't even afford actual look alikes? Stupid idiots.'_

The Cooro wannabe turned to fake Blance, "Hey, Liana, what do you want to do now?"

She smiled back at him, "Oh Liam, I don't know! This is just so much fun!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down. We don't want to be found out now." He shifted and Cooro got a good look at his anime mark, and facepalmed.

"What the hell," he whispered, "Its marker. How did they not notice that!" But more importantly, Cooro wondered how those idiots had managed to overthrow the King. But then he thought again. The new King had been about seventy, and his wife had died years before. He sighed. A CHILD could've taken over for gods sake.

He shifted his wings slightly, stretching them. He had been there for a while and keeping them hidden hurt his back.

"Liam! Did you hear that?" Cooro didn't even bother to stop. He just finished stretching and relaxed again, glancing down from his perch on a beam extending across the ceiling.

"No Liana. You're just hearing things, Relax Queenie."

She turned to him, red faced, and was about to retort when a guard came in and bowed, though reluctantly.

"We have brought the slave you requested," Another guard walked in dragging a boy, small horns sticking out slightly from his pitch black hair.

Liana pulled his face up but he jerked his face away, so she slapped him. The sound immediatly angered Cooro, but he forced himself to stay hidden, to watch what would happen.

"What's your name boy?" He didn't answer, "Your age?" Again no answer. She was about to become angry when the guard answered for him.

"His name is Billy. He's seven. His anima is a bull, no matter how undeveloped it may be."

"A bull is it?" Liam stood from the thrown and bent over to stick his face in Billy's, who promptly tried to bite him. Liam pulled back, disgusted, "That brat tried to bite me! Kill it!"

The guard stuttered while Cooro could feel his rage building. Who were these people who thought that could pass judgement on others?

"My King, isn't that a bit harsh? He is, after all, only a child-"

"Nonsance! No one is to young to die! Do it now!"

_'No one huh?'_ Cooro made a mental note to remember that. He could piss them off with the information later.

The guard stuttered, "I-in here?"

"No you idiot! Blood will get everywhere! Do it outside."

Reluctantly, the guard dragged Billy back out, and it made Cooro proud to see Billly struggle. To see how strong the boy really was. His pride vanished when Billy was thrown on the stone steps and a sword was raised above his head.

Cooro was lightning.

His wings moving at a speed he wasn't even expecting, he shot to the child, whisking him away right before the blade finished its arc down. Cooro felt a sharp sting on his face, but ignored it,  
>soley focused on getting the child to safety.<p>

* * *

><p>It seemed like hours had passed when Cooro finally stopped, panting behind a building, clutching the dazed boy to his chest. Billy didn't struggle. Seeing as he was saved by this person, he didn't think he couldn't be trusted. Instead, he said,<p>

"Mister, are you okay?"

Cooro stopped panting long enough to look down. Billy had placed a small hand on a rather large gash on the side of his face, almost going through into his mouth. Bringing it away,  
>Cooro gasped at the ammount of blood, and the sudden pain that cascaded through him. He slid to the grassy ground, Billy trying furiously to support him.<p>

"W-why are you helping me?"

"Same reason you helped me. I don't know."

Cooro chuckled, and used all of his remaining strength to stand. He was in trouble, he knew. He needed help.

Billy knew this to. He tugged on Cooro's sleeve and slowly dragged him through hidden streets winding there way aroung the town. "I know who can help you. My mom. Her name is Miranda."

* * *

><p>Blance searched furiously for Cooro. He had failed to answer her in their link, which he never had before.<p>

It truly scared her.

She raced about over the town, until well after the sky had darkened. Trying to push her fear to the side, she returned to the home in which _'those people'_ were staying. Something just told her, that's where her Cooro would be.

"Mom! I need help!" Billy shouted through the door, now fully supporting Cooro with his small frame. Mirande walked in and immediatly ran to his side, taking Cooro from his arms. "Those mean guards were going to kill me but he saved me! He;s hurt though. Can we help him mommy?"

"They were going to do what!" She shouted, but a groan from Cooro made her stop.

He opened his eyes, an insane sadness filled them. He could feel them. They were here. "Don't," he whispered, "don't tell them I'm here."

Miranda's eyes widened as she remembered her neice's and Huskys words, "Are you...Cooro?"

He nodded slightly and she sighed, "It can't be helped them." She picked him up and ran into her kitchen, bringing out gauze for cuts from a drawer, while setting him down gently on the table.

He spread out his wings and feathers scattered. Miranda didn't even look up, as she now fully believed Franny.

Speaking of Franny...

A second later, She walked in. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when a stray feather tickled her nose. Her glazed eyes cleared and she immediatly ran to the table.

"Cooro! It's you! You came back!" Her bright smile brought a grin to Cooro's pained face.

"Yeah, Franny. It's good to see you to."

Billy looked between them suprised as Miranda began bandaging his cheek, "This is Cooro?"

Franny nodded happily and hugged Cooro, being careful not to get in her aunts way. Billy just nodded and walked out of the room, his mother calling after him, "Don't tell them!"

A muffled, "I wont!" answered her, and she sighed, setting the bandages down.

He remembered with a jolt his dearest, _/Blanca? Are you okay?/_

_/COORO! Where are you! You are in SO much trouble!/_

_/I'm with Franny. Do you-/_

_/Yes I know who she is./_

_/oh. Ok then./_ Some of his pain reached her, and she freaked out, _/Its ok love. It's already healing/_

_/A-are you sure? It hurts...a lot.../_

_/Yeah. Where are you?/_

_/Well...now, I'm-/_ "Right here." She finished out loud. Sticking her head in through the kitchen window.

Miranda nearly had a heart attack and Franny smiled. "Yay! Another angel!" She ran and hugged Blance, who blushed, before shaking her off and running to Cooro.

Miranda watched, smiling, as Blanca checked Cooro over, calling him _'hers'_ and re checking his wound. She didn't need to know who she was, she decided. All that was important was that that young man had someone he could trust.

But she had seen the sadness in his eyes when he realized who was in her home with her. She had to re view her take on them.

How could they ever want to hurt this child?

* * *

><p>YAY! UPDATE! This story is better then the first. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I WILL FOREVER LOVEEEE YOUUUU!<p> 


	4. Closed lips and broken hearts

I can't believe this but...UPDATE NEW CHAPTER

Forgive me. Its been a while, so if/when i get stuff wrong, dont be to harsh...

* * *

><p>Cooro shuffled nervously. His wound was still healing, and he knew he and Blanca needed rest, but he couldn't accept that he was living right beside the ones who had, unknowingly, ruined his old life. He sighed, and spread out his winds, feathers straying only to land silently on the hard wood floor.<p>

Miranda's small home was cramped enough, without five new anima there.

Blanca brushed a feather away and sat gently next to Corro on their bed.

"Love, what is wrong? Do you want me to do something about.._'those, people'?"_

Cooro frowned, but didn't answer, looking more confused and hurt then ever. Blance sighed and stood, before walking promptly to the door. Cooro's head snapped up.

"Blanca, where are you going?"

She sighed, "I understand if you are unsure as how to proceed with these matters, but I can not sit back and watch you suffer. You saved me all that time ago. Allow me to return the favor."

Cooro nodded sadly, before picking up a cloak he had brought and throwing it to her, "Use this. Don't let them know who you are, until you have what you wanted. And even then...be careful. I love you, Blanca."

She smiled, and walked back to him, before placing a passionate kiss on his lips, which he eagerly responded to. Pulling away, she smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Billy growled quietly. Who did these people think they were anyway? Barging into his mothers house, sleeping here, and now they were eating their food! He growled again.<p>

_'Jerks.'_

The only people he wanted to stay, was the boy, and his lover. After all, when someone saves your life, sheltering and feeding then is the least you can do.

But hell, he wished those other kids would just go away.

His attention was brought back to the kitchen table, where the mentioned jerks were eating.

"What should we do now Husky?" Nana chirped.

Husky shrugged, "I don't know. Going straight to the castle is reckless, and even if they aren't Cooro and Blanca, we should be prepared."

Billy's eyebrows skyrocketed, and he opened his mouth to say something, when a smooth hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked into Blanca's hooded face, just barely able to make out her smile. She lifted a finger to her lips, and whispered, "No telling dear."

He nodded and allowed her to pass. One by one, the three's heads lifted up, only to stare, confused at her hidden form.

"Um, hello. My name is Nana. This is Husky, and Senrei. Do you live here?" Nana asked, hesitantly.

Blanca just nodded silently and steped closer, before saying quietly, "I have a question for you, Nana."

Nana smiled, "Alright! What is it Ma'am?"

"What do you think of the crow?"

Husky's eyes widened, before he spoke, "That is none of your business. Nana, don't answer."

Senrei paused and stared at Blanca for a moment, before something in his eyes changed, and he started talking.

"We miss him."

Husky and Nana stared, ahocked at their friend, while Blanca smiled.

"We treated him wrong, and we're sorry. We would like to get him back."

Husky scoffed, "Be quiet Senrei. So what if what happened was our fault, we already know that! It's not like finding him will make him forgive us anyway."

Blanca sighed quietly, "Why do you regret your action children, whatever they may be? Do you fear your friend? Or, are you truly sorry?"

Husky winced, and Nana spoke quietly, "...Both..."

Blanca closed her eyes in disappointment. "Both, that's a shame. Such a shame..."

Husky glared at her, "And why the hell do you care? Its not like you know who he is anyway!"

At this moment, Franny decided to run in, and jump into Blanca's arms.

"Big sister! I found you! Big brother was getting worried, and told me to get you!" She giggled and snuggled into Blanca's cloak.

Blanca smiled warmly and set the giddy girl down, "Can you please go tell big brother, that he should come out, and please finally wear that cloak I bought him."

Franny giggled and left.

And Blanca was rewarded with a voice in her head.

_/Love, I can't do this./_

_/Yes you can. I am honestly rather disappointed in how this is turning out. Please wear your other cloak so they do not recodnise you./_

Cooro hesitated, _/So...you didn't tell?/_

_/No love. Listen. Listen to what they say. Then it is your choice./_

Chiro sighed mentally, and reluctantly agreed.

The four waited in an awkward silence, before Nana asked,

"How come you want to introduce us to your brother?"

Blance smiled, "He is a very self conscious boy, and barely talks. Meeting new people will be good for him."

Having heard her, Cooro snorted in his head playfully, causing Blance to giggle, drawing the confused stares of the others.

"We're back!" Franny sung happily, closely followed by Cooro, who had his head down, and hood up.

Husky snorted, "What's with the freaking hoods? You both in a gang or something?"

Blanca responded coldly, "You wear what you want, boy, let us." All the humor vanished from her face, "You really aren't a very nice boy, are you now?"

Husky scowled and muttered, "Its not like I try to be dammit."

Nana sighed, "Forgive him. Ever since we left our friend, Husky's temper has worsened." At this comment, Cooro visually stiffened, and Senrei stared at him sadly, before walking up to him, and staring him in the eyes. He seemed to battle something inside him, and opened and closed his mouth several times, before he closed his eyes, and made up his mind.

"I'm so sorry."

Cooro's eyes widened as he watched Senrei sit back down, Nana and Husky staring completly confused at him, while Blanca stared at Cooro with love.

Blanca cleared her throat and turned to Cooro.

"Dear, is there anything you want to say to these people?"

A look of pain flashed across Cooro's face. He stared into the faces of his old friends, taking in Huskys annoyed look, Senrei's understanding, and Nana's concerned.

He clenched his teeth and balled his fists.

Bitting his lip, he took a sharp breath, but opened his mouth.

He seemed to choke on his answer, but then stopped and shook his head.

"No."

I'm sorry.


	5. Lies and abuse

Cooro knelt on the floor, hand holding his face tenderly, hood still shielding his face, while Blanca growled and flashed a scowl.

Nana's face was fearful as she and Senrei held onto Husky's arms, said boy to startled at his own actions to move. Franny had hidden swiftly behind Blanca. Any recodnition the three had recieved from Cooro's short statement was washed away as Husky stared at the ground in embarassment, then back at the frozen Cooro.

Senrei glared at Husky, making him flinch, before cautiously letting his arm go and kneeling down to Cooro's side. Blanca, though she knew he meant to harm, couldn't stop herself from hissing dangerously, "Don't touch him!" He stood.

Letting go of Husky's other arm, Nana yelled, "Why did you do that Husky? Why'd you go and hit him?"

Husky stuttered and scowled, staring holes into the floor, "When you have...something that's bothering you," he seemed to be unable to find the correct words, "you should...say something. Don't keep it bottled in. I've...seen that happen, to a friend of mine before. It...it wasn't a good thing."

Cooro's eyes widened in realization and hurt. Before Blanca could yell at Husky, Cooro said quietly, _/He's talking about me, love./_

She sputtered, and looked at him carefully._ /I don't understand./_

He grimanced, holding his cheek tighter, and, Blanca realized with a start, that it was the one he had gotten slashed earlier, if the blood seeping through his fingers was any indication.

Upon seeing the blood drip onto the floor, Nana immediatly panicked, stuttering her apologies. Husky had frozen, _'I didn't hit him so hard that I...did I hurt this broken_ _boy more?'_ And Senrei held Nana's hand as she led him to the bandages.

Extending her hand, Blanca helped Cooro up carefully, and with him, followed behind Franny. Hesitantly, Husky and Nana followed as well.

Franny led them outside the house, where they found Miranda. Senrei looked at Franny amused, and she just said, "I forgot where they were." He smiled at the girl, and lifted her onto his shoulders.

When Cooro saw her, he couldn't stop himself from shouting her name. "Miranda!"

She jumped, turning to reveal Billy standing in front of her. When he saw the hurt in Cooro's eyes, he immediatly ran to his side, remembering that the jerks were not to know his identity.

"Big Brother, what's wrong?" He glared daggers at the 'Jerks' who flinched under his gaze, "Did they hurt you?"

Miranda caught up with him a second later, and upon seeing the wound reopened, immediatly jumped to a conclusion.

_'Those children had hurt him before, they must have hurt him again.'_ She hesitated however, when she saw the guilty look on Husky's face, and Nana and Senrei's concern. She shook her head and reached for Cooro's hand. He immediatly took it and she led him into a small sitting room, the others following not far behind.  
>Billy hung onto Chiro's cloak, and when his mother released him, immediatly started talking to him.<p>

"Are you alright bro? What'd the jerks do to you?" Husky flinched.

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard."

Billy glared at him, "You shouldn't have hit him at all! Brother's a really good person! He saved me from being killed by the stipid King and Queen!" Their eyes widened at this, and Blanca readied herself.

_'Billy, be very careful what you say.'_

Husky spoke slowly, forgetting for the moment the hurt boy in the corner. "Billy, did you get a look at their faces?"

Billy suddenly hesitated, feeling as though he was doing something wrong. His eyes flicked to Blance for a split second. She nodded quickly, and he opened his mouth.

"Yeah. They were real jerks. The King had blond hair and blue eyes, and the Queen had bright red hair and brown eyes."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Husky asked, "Did you see their anima? Were they crow animas? Angel animas?"

Billy's eyes widened in realization. 'He thinks that...brother...and Blanca...that jerk!' Without another word, he spun around and returned to Cooro's side,  
>latching onto him protectivly. Before Husky could speak once more, he was pulled back by Nana, who had a look of relief on her face.<p>

He turned to see if Senrei was as suprised and relieved as well, but blinked when his face showed no happiness, only concern.

That's when Husky remembered the bloody Child sitting at his feet.

Noticing Husky's stare, Cooro shuffled closer to the wall, leaning into Billy's arms. His hand still pressed painfully into his cheek. Husky felt a stab of guilt, and sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry kid."

Cooro's eyes widened, before squeezing shut as a wave of pain washed over him, dropplets of blood hitting the floor quietly.

Bending down, Blanca whispered words of comfort to him, before glaring at Husky. "Sorry's aren't nearly enough after what you all put him through."

It was then that Miranda returned. Not saying a word, she quickly walked to Cooro, and gently urged his hand from his face. They winced at the sight of it.

"H-how did he get that? D-don't tell me that Husky somehow...: Nana's trembling voice asked.

Recieving another nod from Blanca, Billy answered, "He got that when he rescued me from the King and Queen. They were having me executed outside the castle, and Coo-Brother ran in and saved me." He winced at his slip, but no one seemed to have noticed.

Husky eyed Billy's horns. "So you're an anima? Is Franny, as well as these two, anima as well?"

Billy clenched his teeth, before growling, "It's really none of your right to know, after how you've treated him, but yes. I have a bull anima. Franny doesn't have one that I'm aware of."

Husky waited for a moment, but when Billy crossed his arms, he saw that the boy wasn't going to talk anymore. So instead he turned to Blanca.

"Well? Are you both anima?"

Blanca opened her mouth, a lie on the tip of her tongue, but stopped when she felt Cooro's hesitation. Turning her gaze toward him, He stood up slowly.

Hood still concealing his face, he nodded, but stopped quickly as Miranda was having difficulty bandaging it that way, as well as it made him nauseous.

Husky frowned, coaxing Cooro on gently, "Can you tell me what they are?"

Cooro had never felt so scared before. He started shivering slightly, hands clenched in his cloak. Miranda finished patching up his face and hesitated, not wanting to leave him in his predicament, but having no way to help him out of it.

After a moment, Cooro breathed out slowly, before asking quietly, "Why does it matter?"

Hearing the question, Husky frowned in confusion, "Why does it...matter?" Cooro nodded again, forgetting about his nausea, and groaned quietly when it returned, leaning heavily on Billy, who didn't question him, and only gave him a caring smile.

Nana paused, before answering for Husky, "It...it doesn't really, I suppose."

Cooro sighed. closing his eyes, _/Love, I'm going to sleep now./_

As he felt himself fall into his lovers arms, a smile hung on his lips.

But he wans't sure why.

* * *

><p>Mother of...i keep accidentaly writing Blance instead of Blanca. God darn it. My apologies.<p> 


	6. Violent

After Cooro had passed out, they had moves to a bigger room. Blanca sat on the end of a small couch, Cooro's head resting on her lap. His body draped over the remainder of the couch. He winced softly in his sleep, and she frowned, carefully tracing his cut. Was it getting infected?

A cough brought her attention back. She raised her head slightly, her hood making it so the three sitting on another small couch across from her could see nothing but her frown.

Husky fidgeted awkrardly, before asking, "Is he alright? Why did he..."

She sighed quietly, "He is fine. He has been unser a significant amount of stress lately. His body needs the rest."

Miranda watched quietly from the doorway, Billy standing at her side. She couldn't help but still be wary of the children, but knew there was nothing she could do. Franny, who had been behind her, decided to run up to Cooro.

They watched as she carefully lifted her small frame onto the couch, before perching herself on Cooro's chest, hugging him.

Nana smiled, "You're all so close. You must really love eachother." A smile graced Blanca's features, and she nodded wordlessly. Nana smiled wider, "What's it like having siblings? Is it fun?" Blanca's smile dropped, and she lowered her face.

Nana became concerned, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" Franny looked up at Blanca.

"Sister? What's wrong?"

Blanca shook her head, and brushed Cooro's hair from his face. She kept her hand there even when he began to stirr. Nana squeeled quietly in delight, "He's waking up! He's waking up!"

Cooro's eyes opened slowly, and he smiled at seeing Blanca's face. _/Your lovely face could make even a dying man happy./ _She blushed at the odd compliment, and Nana giggled. Blanca pulled her hood lower, embarrased that her blush was visible.

Husky however frowned in confusion, "Why did you..." His silent question caught Cooro's attention, and the boy shifted his body over to face him. Husky stared into the shadow where he assumed Cooro's eyes to be. "What?"

Cooro shook his head, _/Blanca, I would like to go for a walk. Care to join me?/_ She nodded and the two stood up, Cooro allowing Franny to fall into his arms.

"Where are you two going?" Miranda asked curiously.

"We are going to take a walk. Would you care to join us?" Blanca asked.

She shook her head and took Franny from Cooro's grasp, "The three of us have some things we have to do. Can't run a home by being lazy now, can we?"

Blance frowned, "We can help-"

"No dear that's alright. You have done enough."

Blanca tilted her head in confusion. Cooro had saved Billy, but what had she done for this woman? As if hearing her question, Miranda smiled. "You take care of him."

While the others looked on in confusion, Blanca smiled warmly at the woman. "Thank you, Miranda."

Cooro nodded to her before they started for the door. Husky stuttered, "W-wait! You aren't going to ask if we want to come as well?"

Blanca stared back coldly, "Senrei and Nana are welcome to accompany us. However, seeing as you're temper causes you to hurt those who are important to me, I don't have much love for you at the moment." Husky flinched, "You are welcome to come, but do not touch him."

They left. Cooro waved goodbye to Miranda, who smiled back, before leading her children back into the home. He turned back to Blanca, and reached out for her hand, which she gave him with no hesitation. The other three followed awkwardly behind them, and silently observed them.

Cooro smiled at Blanca, and whispered to her, "Want to fly with me?"

She in turn, smiled back, "I would never refuse." They silently agreed that when they were out of eyesight of anyone, to fly together. Senrei smiled at the two, happy they had found happiness together, and switched his view to his two friends.

Husky stared at the back of Cooro's head, but before he could do anything, Nana squeeled in delight.

"Husky! A clothing store! Oh please can I trade my clothes!" She pleaded until he was red faced, and then started to drag him into the store. Cooro, who had heard the commotion, turned and smiled at his friends. They all froze at the sight, happiness bubbling inside them. They had finally been able to make him smile.

Blance smiled sorfly at him, before saying, "You can go wherever you three like, just meet back here later." Nana squeeled again and finally pulled Husky into the store. Senrei, though he wanted to stay with Cooro, spotted a flower stand, and went over there. His hand slipped into the pouch at his side, ersting on the book hidden there.

Cooro smiled at his friends, before turning to Blanca. He opened his mouth to ask her something, but froze when a guard violently shoved her out of his way. She fell and Cooro caught her immediatly.

"Watch it kid! I'm walking here!"

Cooro growled violently. He helped Blanca to her feet before turning to the guard, his eyes burning. The guard took a small step back.

"You were walking there? You could have hurt her!" He grabbed the guard and threw him to the ground. Said guard stared at him shocked, before standing and brushing himself off.

"Who do you think you are stupid kid! To hell with it," And he punched Cooro in the face. Blanca watched frozen, as Cooro didn't even flinch,  
>the fist still connected with his nonbleeding cheek.<p>

Cooro stared at the man, his eyes lit with rage, before he placed a hand on the guards, and broke it.

At the sound of the man's scream, the three immesiatly looked to Cooro. Nana and Husky stuck their heads out of the door to the shop, while Senrei sood by the stand, eyes wide. A passerbye screamed and ran, as did several others.

The man stopped screaming and looked at Cooro with hatred, "You little sh*t!" Cooro kicked him, hard, and the man fell the the ground.  
>He kicked his head once again and the man fell unconcious.<p>

The three slowly walked to him, but stopped a few feet away, suddenly very afraid of him.

He looked at them, before saying loudly, "I'm not a fan of those who hurt people I love."

Blanca, who had her hand over her mouth, ran to him and threw her arms around him, shaking.

He hugged her, a sad look on his face, before whispering, "I'm sorry. I got mad. I couldn't stop."

She nodded and released him, before facing the man on the ground.

"We need to move him. Can't have anyone else seeing him."

Husky blanched, "Wait what the hell was that! Why did he do that! How did he-"

Senrei placed a gentle hand over his mouth, shaking his head.

Cooro shook his head, rage still flaring around him, and said simply,

"Never hurt her, or I'll kill you."

A smirk, "I hate to interrupt such a...loving...conversation."

Cooro turned, and glared.

/I am going to kill this man./

* * *

><p>Yikes! Violent Cooro. Sorry guys.<p> 


	7. Laughter

Warning- there's some pretty good cursing in this chapter.

Info- FYI, all the people are gone from the streets, scared of Cooro's earlier performance.

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to kill this man./_

Blanca looked warningly at Cooro, before turning to face Liam with a growl. "What do you want child?"

Liam smirked, power reflected in his eyes, "Is that any way to talk to your king?" He laughed loudly, and Husky Nana and Senrei watched angrily.

"Who the hell are you? What's your name?" Husky growled out, and Liam stopped walking.

"Shut up. I don't need to answer to insignificant bastards like you." He turned to Cooro, and grinned at the unconscious guard by his feet. "Violent much?"

Cooro growled at Liam, for once not worried at exposing his voice, "What do you want Liam?"

Liam's eyes immediately narrowed, "How do you know that name? My name is Cooro! And nothing else!"

Cooro snarled in the darkness of his hood, "And I bet Liana is Blanca now isn't she!"

Nana and Husky stared at him shocked, and he visibly flinched, realizing what he had said. Quickly, he retreated into Blanca's arms. Senrei watched him, worried, and Liam looked like he was about to flip out.

"You, you little…" He shook with anger, "How do you know about us!" Cooro wasn't about to answer, and Liam continued, calmer, "Well, it doesn't really matter, considering you'll all be gone soon."

Cooro looked up in time to see Liam eye Blanca with something that pissed him off. Lust. And before he could stop himself, he snapped. Snarling, he tore out of Blanca's arms and tackles Liam to the ground. The two bit and scratched and punched each other until Cooro pinned Liam down.

Wincing, Liam looked up furious at Cooro, but at the closeness of their faces, he managed to make out who his attacker was. His eyes widened, and Cooro say something in his eyes that satisfied him greatly.

Fear.

"You…you're…" He trailed off when he heard a girl scream his name, and looked to the side to see Liana running to him. She slammed into Cooro, who lay limp on the ground, only then realizing what he had just done.

"Brother!" Liana pulled Liam up quickly, and after shooting a quick, fearful look at Cooro, helped him limp away. She looked back ever so often, as if she expected Cooro to stand and attack her too, but each time she would see him laying there, like a puppet whose strings were cut, and she would continue on.

When they were out of eyesight, Husky and Nana stared shocked at Cooro, the boy they thought to be a timid and shy child until moments before.

Nana spoke up after a minute, "Are…are you alright?" She hesitated before stepping closer to Cooro's form. Before she could get close however, Blanca blocked her path, pain in her eyes.

_/Cooro love, you have to calm down./_

_/Blanca./_ his broken voice cut though her head, and she wept internally, _/let…let her, pass./_

Surprised but willing, Blanca, wordlessly, let Nana pass with a nod of her head. Nana ran quickly to Cooro's side, worried for her new friend. He leaned on her shoulder and she felt him shake as he began to cry. Without hesitating, she pulled him into her arms, and let out a sigh as he hugged her back, sobbing into her dress.

She looked up sadly at Husky and Senrei, before asking quietly, "What's wrong with him?"

Blanca looked down sadly, "He's…had many things happen to him in his short life. We…we both have, actually…" Nana looked at her apologetically, and she continued, "One thing led to another, and he changed. It only happens when he's angry. Otherwise, he's very sweet."

Nana looked down at the shivering boy in her arms, "So…he's bi polar? Or has multiple personalities?"

Blanca looked away, "Not…quite."

_/Blanca…Blancaaaaaaaa./ _Hearing his voice inside her head, she nodded. He was done. She walked to Cooro and helped him stand gently, wiping the tears from his face. He latched onto her, and she held him, surprised when she felt his wings tremble beneath his cloak.

_/Love, your anima came out. You need to relax./ _Cooro nodded, and she felt the feathery wings disappear slowly, a few stray feathers dropping from the inside of his cloak.

While they were preoccupied, Senrei moved the guard carefully into the shadows, wary of his injuries. But he saw the guard wasn't hurt apart from minor wounds, and sighed in relief.

He walked back to his friends, in time to hear Husky say, "He's mentally unstable. We shouldn't hang around someone like that."

Senrei broke his silence by saying, a bit harsher than he meant to, "It's not like it was his fault." Husky and Nana looked at him for an explanation, but he only shrugged. "Not telling."

Husky sighed, "In any rate, he's made trouble for Miranda and the rest of their family now. One shouldn't upset someone who says they're the king/queen. Even if they are kids."

Startled by his words, Blanca said "Were not her children." Before hitting herself internally. _/Stupid stupid./ _Cooro giggled at her, and she smiled slightly.

Husky stared at her shocked, "What? But…you live with her and eat with her and-"

"And you do the same, but you are not her children." Blanca ended. Husky blinked.

"Then why is Billy so fond of you when he hates out guts?" Blanca sighed irritated.

"We've been here longer than you three have. My…_friend_, and I helped his family a short time ago, and they wanted to repay us," She half lied. It was becoming harder for her to keep up the lies. Even though they already knew of their having saved Billy from Liam and Liana. She didn't understand how he didn't connect the two, but oh well, she supposed.

Nana blinked, "Wait wait wait, then you two aren't even related!"

Blanca groaned, "No, we aren't." A blush spread out on Nana's face and an identical one reached to Blanca's ears when she realized why. "Th-that doesn't mean we can't be close!"

Grinning cutely at his love's flustered face, Cooro placed a loving kiss on her lips, effectively calming her, and stunning the other three, one of who just smiled happily.

Then suddenly Nana burst out in giggles. Looking at her stunned, Husky just stood red faced. Senrei flashed a smile, humor dancing in his eyes.

Breaking the kiss, Cooro pulled Blanca into his arms, and looked amused at his friends. And his mouth stretched, and he laughed.


	8. Fly with me

Husky found himself fondly remembering the laugh he had heard not to long ago. He was sitting in Miranda's kitchen with Nana, Senrei, and Franny. Blanca and Cooro were in the opposite room telling Miranda what had happened. Billy was at their side, defending Cooro's actions.

Cooro had expected Miranda to be angry with him, but she only shook her head and said she was glad that they were alright. And then she said, "Blanca, dear…may I talk with you alone?"

Taking the hint, Cooro hesitantly left the room, holding Billy's hand. Billy smiled at him and tried to calm him down, which Cooro appreciated greatly.

Billy led Cooro to the couch across from his old friends, and Cooro smiled when Franny jumped into his arms after stumbling for a moment.

She whispered loudly into his ear, "Co, you wanna know a secret?"

Cooro smiled and pulled her closer so his friends couldn't hear. They watched in amusement and slight worry.

Franny smiled, "I want to have wings just like you do!" Cooro's breath caught, and he put his hand lightly over his mouth.

He took a breath before saying quietly to her, "I can give you some wings, if you want them."

She laughed in happiness, before saying loudly, "You'd really do that for me? But how?" her look of excitement turned into one of curiosity that matched the three others.

Cooro smiled for a second, "I can take you flying."

Franny jumped off him suddenly, laughing and singing out, "Miranda Miranda! Brother's gunna take me flyyyyyyyyying!" She continued to laugh, and Husky asked curiously,

"Is that what your anima is? A bird?"

They watched Cooro smile sadly from under his hood, "Yes. It's a crow."

Pushing her surprise and suspicion back, Nana said, "Now that we know yours, you get to know ours!"

Cooro started to say, "But I already…" But trailed off when Nana seemed to not hear him.

Nana pointed to herself proudly, "I'm a bat anima!" She pointed to Husky, " the grumpy jewelry collector over there is a fish. And Senrei is a bear!"

'_Oh yeah,' _Cooro thought distractedly, _'I forgot that Husky collects jewelry.' _He thought about his love, and tried something. _/Blanca? What are you talking about in there?/_

_/Wouldn't you like to know./ _she teased back, making him pout. He didn't realize he was doing so until he heard Nana giggle. He blushed, embarrassed.

"Oh hush," he said quietly, making her perk up in interest, "It's not nice to laugh at people. Or abandon them either…" he added quietly. Nana with her bat ears heard him though, and she tried her best to not respond to it. Knowing his past was none of her business.

Husky wasn't so polite.

"So if you aren't Miranda's children, why are you here?" Cooro jumped at the sudden question, and was saved when Franny asked him a question.

"Awe, are you guys gonna talk some more? I wanna go flying!"

Cooro smiled down at her, and picked her up. He mentally told Blanca that he was taking Franny flying, and he got Miranda's hesitant agreement.

Carrying her outside, Nana stuttered, "Wait! Shouldn't you ask Miranda first?"

"Already did."

She stopped, confused, before following him, Husky and Senrei at her heels.

Sighing, Cooro stopped and faced them, "Why are you following me? Only one of you can fly, and you can't keep up with me."

Nana huffed, "How do you know if you've never seen me fly before?" Cooro just sighed and continued walking.

Suddenly Franny yelled, "Stop stop! Here, fly here!"

They had reached an area of shops that were closed, explaining the lack of people there.

"Here fly…here." Cooro repeated softly, thinking about something entirely different than the sky.

Nana's eyes lowered, "Oh yeah. I forgot about Fly." Cooro's head snapped up.

Husky sighed, "What? Don't tell me you feel sorry for him?"

She shook her head, "Its not him I feel sorry for…" Her eyes widened and she yelled, "Wait! If Cooro and Blanca aren't here…than where are they?"

Husky turned to Cooro, "You mentioned Blanca earlier. You know something don't you?"

Cooro had two options. Answer Husky's question, or give into the demands of the little girl in his arms, begging him to fly with her.

He chose the second.

Husky only blinked and Cooro was in the air, already flying away. He wouldn't have been able to find him had he not heard Franny laughing.

They stared in awe as he soared above them, faster than Nana could ever keep up. That of course, didn't keep her from trying.

She leapt into the air, her wings extended, and became dizzy as Cooro flew circles around her, his own laugh mingling with Franny's.

Husky and Senrei smiled at hearing his laugh again, and Senrei walked under him, ready to help is anything happened.

It was a good thing he did.


	9. Arrow Head

Thanks to a reviewer, I think I've been misspelling senri's name this whole time lol sorry!

Senrei=senri now

Durp sorry

* * *

><p>Cooro stopped flying in circles suddenly when he saw something out of the corner of his vision. It glittered slightly, and him being a crow, was interested. He watched as the shine got brighter, then his eyes widened in fright.<p>

It was the head of an arrow.

He wrapped his arm around Franny, grabbed Nana's hand who was directly under him, and dove down as fast as he could. Nana shrieked as an arrow whizzed past Cooro's arm, cutting through his cloak and slicing his arm.

Senri gasped as drops of blood hit his face. Cooro had been hit. Husky gaped at Cooro, realizing he might've just saved both Nana and Franny from being killed.

But it wasn't done yet. Cooro's eyes widened as he saw more glittering arrow heads come into sight.

"Senri catch!" he screamed before throwing Franny out of the sky. Nana screamed and dived after the surprised girl. She wasn't needed though, as Senri caught her easily.

Cooro had just enough time to be relieved that Nana was no longer in the sky when the arrows hit him.

Or at least, where he had been a second ago.

Husky blinked in confusion and worry, Nana at his side. "Where'd he go?"

His answer came when Cooro slammed into the ground next to him. He was face down, trying to pull himself onto his knees. "Ow…"

Senri hurried to his side and helped him up, Franny sitting confused on his shoulders.

_/Cooro what just happened?/ _Cooro gasped, startled, and his friends mistook it as a cry of pain. Nana started to panic.

"Oh no! He got hurt! Whatarewegoingtodo!"

Cooro smiled lightly, though his eyes were filled with pain, "I'm fine. Just a few scratches." _/Got attacked. Only scratched I'm fine./ _She didn't respond.

Senri nodded at him, but had to do a double take as he saw blood drip onto the hem of Cooro's cloak.

Cooro gasped and staggered backward when Senri suddenly moved close to his face and examined his forehead. His heart beat wildly when after a moment, Senri looked at his face and smiled at him kindly.

"Hi Cooro." He whispered extremely quiet, so not even Nana head him. Cooro's heart leapt.

"H-hi."

Senri smiled again, and ran his fingers gently over Cooro's forehead. Pulling them away, Cooro was shocked to see that they were bloody.

"W-woah."

Nana covered her mouth, swallowed, and sighed trying to relax herself. She became serious, "Head wounds bleed a lot. He must've been grazed by one of the arrows. We've got to get him bandaged."

Cooro nodded, then realized just how much blood he had already lost. His world spun, and his knees buckled. Husky reached out immediately to catch him, but Senri was faster. The bear anima picked up the dizzy boy carefully, and tightened his hood.

Cooro groaned, his eyes filled with pain closed, "I'm dizzy."

Husky scoffed, and lowered his arms, "Of course. You're bleeding all over the place."

"Blood…I don't like it." Cooro said quietly. "I'm used to seeing it, but I still hate it."

Nana nodded, sympathetic, "I know how you feel. Did you see where those arrows came from?"

"The direction of the palace. Liam must want me dead."

"Well, you did make quite the fool out of him didn't you." Husky stated amused but worried. "It can't be good to have him as your enemy."

Cooro sighed, "I know Husky." He could feel himself getting tired, "Senri, I'm sleepy."

Senri's eyes filled with worry and he glanced at Nana who nodded. She held Franny's hand as they and Husky followed Senri quickly back to Miranda's house.

Cooro shuddered with pain as Senri shifted him. He hadn't said anything, and he wouldn't.

But it was very hard to ignore an arrow head lodged into your back,


	10. Embarrassing confessions

Miranda couldn't believe Blanca when she said Cooro had been hurt. She couldn't believe that anyone could know something like that. Something she could never feel. But something in her whispered that Blanca was correct.

That's why she wasn't surprised when Senri ran into her home, breathless. What worried her was the fact that Cooro was in his arms. _Unconscious_.

She frowned before gently lifting the child from the bear anima's arms just as Billy entered to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on? Where's Franny?"

Not a second later, a gasping Nana and Husky appeared, trying to catch their breath. A certain raven haired girl was on Husky's back.

Billy's eyes lit up in relief, before moving over to his friend. Miranda laid Cooro on his back gently, confused when he let out a moan of pain. She hadn't seen any wounds besides the one on his head but…

She turned to Senri, "Does he have other wounds?"

Senri started to say no, then realized with guilt, that he hadn't checked. "I don't know," he said quietly, and Miranda nodded.

Cooro moaned in pain and opened his eyes slightly. Miranda smiled at him, "Sweetie, I'm going to roll you over onto your stomach. Is anything wrong with your back?"

Seeing as no matter what he said, she would find the arrow, he nodded, and whispered, "A-arrow…he-head…"

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. Cooro closed his eyes and let himself be rolled onto his stomach. Before he let the darkness overwhelm him again, a thought struck him.

"W-where's…" He almost said her name, but caught himself. Understanding what he meant, Miranda frowned.

"I'm sorry. I don't know."

He nodded, then breathed out, "Then…I guess, I-I'll just…just have to…find her…for you." Miranda frowned.

She whispered into Cooro's ear, "How did she know? That you were hurt?"

Cooro's eyes opened a sliver, before closing again, "I love her." was the only response he offered.

Dropping it, Miranda nodded. "I'm going to take off your cloak now alright? I need to get the arrow head out of your back." She could very clearly see the blood seeping through the cloth now, and it struck her odd that he hadn't spoke of it before.

"Wait…wait a second…" Cooro trailed off, and closed his eyes. Everyone in the room watched him curiously, even Senri. They were all to unaware of the conversation going on in his head.

_/Love, please. Where are you? I need you beside me./_

Blanca answered swiftly. Cooro sounded pained, and that worried her, _/I thought you said you weren't hurt!/_

_/I…I wasn't sure…how bad it was./ _Blanca caught the exhaustion in his voice and wavered.

_/Where are you now?/_

_/Miranda. Love…she needs to…take my cloak…off, to help heal me./_

There was silence from the other end, before Blanca said suddenly, /_Then let her. You're safety is more important than those three knowing./_

_/Two./_

_/What?/_

_/Senri knows./_

He could feel Blanca's stress from the other side, _/How'd he take it?/_

_/He just…smiled at me, and said hi./_

_/Then it's fine. Let him see at least. I'm almost there./_

Cooro sighed a response, before his eyes opened slowly, the blurred outlines of his friends coming into sharper focus.

They were watching min, confused, before Nana stepped up, "What's going on?"

They were interrupted by a loud squak, and a crash, before a rushing Blanca came running through the doorway, her anima still out, hood barely hiding her face.

Anima still out, the 6 watched in awe as she ran to Cooro's side and panted out, "I…told…you."

He smiled up at her, "Y-yeah."

Husky groaned in irritation, "Will someone explain to me what just happened?"

Cooro flinched, his head still throbbing from the cut, "…loud." he whispered. Fire danced in Blanca's eyes, and she rounded on Husky.

"Why the hell should we tell you anything! You've done nothing but hurt him! You don't deserve to be his friend, you little insufferable prick!"

Cooro flinched again at the sheer volume of their combined voices, and groaned. Immediately, the fire left Blanca's eyes and she gasped, turning back to Cooro. "I-I'm sorry!"

"'S ok…" Cooro whispered, before asking quietly, "Can…can you…heal me?"

Miranda, thinking he was talking to her, answered worriedly, "I'm not sure, It's going to be hard to get the arrow out, and besides you…" as she talked, she didn't notice Blanca nod and sit next to Cooro's head.

She did notice when Blanca set Cooro's head in her lap, and stopped talking, and instead watched. Blanca's face was hidden by her hood, but Cooro's was slipping down. Noticing this, and wanting some privacy, Blanca wrapped her anima wings around the pair, shielding them from view.

Overcoming his anger, Husky grumbled, "What's her problem…acting like his lover…"

Nana stared at him, "You're jealous."

His ears turned bright red, and everyone besides the two on the bed stared at him. "Wha-? No! I'm not jealous! Why should I be? I've only just met the guy!"

Nana blinked, then smirked, "I meant jealous of him. Not her." Husky froze, and Nana grinned wider, "Gotcha."

Under the large wings on the bed, Blanca was working on healing Cooro's more major wounds. She had only ever healed herself before, but whatever she was doing seemed to work. Within minutes she saw the tip of the arrow head as it finally released itself from her lover's back.

She sighed in relief as the skin stitched itself up, before brushing the hair from his face.

"Cooro, any more wounds?"

He groaned out a no, still tired from the strain on his body. She nodded, "I think we should let them know, who we are. It's been long enough, they don't even know our names. Calling us, 'him' and 'her', 'that boy' and 'that girl.' Please love. We need to sooner or later."

Cooro stared up at her, groggily, "Is that what you want?"

Blanca bit her lip, "…Yes."

Cooro nodded slightly, "Then I will tell them. No…I will show them." It was at this time, that Husky got over his embarrassment and rapped hard on Blanca's wings. She gasped at the sudden rough contach.

"What are you doing in there? Come off it."

Upon seeing the sudden pain dancing on Blanca's face, Cooro remembered the only other time he had seen it. When Fly had hurt her…

Exhausted Cooro was replaced with pissed Cooro. And pissed Cooro didn't bother putting a hood on.

Pulling Blanca gently out of the way, he slammed into Husky, sending the shocked boy to the floor. Cooro straddled Husky, hands curled into fists on either side of the shocked boys face.

"If you touch her again, I will kill you."

Husky's eyes widened, before whimpering out, "Cooro…"

It was then Cooro realized what had happened, and he sighed. Hands still in fists, he got off of Husky, and turned to everyone.

He spoke to Nana first.

"See Nana? I told you I already knew who you all were, but you ignored me. You get why I was so afraid of you all?" She nodded mutely, going over everything that had happened during their stay with Miranda, and so long before.

He turned to Senri, and smiled slightly, "Hey Senri. Thanks for not being a jerk and accepting me."

Seri responded by stepping forward and ruffling Cooro's hair, albeit cautiously. Cooro's smile grew, before he turned to Miranda and Billy.

"I assume Blanca told you all about us when she talked with you?" Miranda only nodded sadly, and Billy stepped forward.

He grabbed Cooro's pants tightly, "You're not leaving are you big brother?" Tears jumped into the boy's eyes, and Cooro smiled, before lifting Billy high onto his shoulders.

"No, I'm not leaving you. You're like family Billy. Franny too."

Husky just stared up at the ceiling from where he still lay on the floor, deep in thought. A flicker of emotions flashed across his face all at once, before he slowly stood up and faced Cooro.

Cooro stared right back at him, his face blank, and was surprised when Husky extended a hand toward him.

"You do a good job protecting those kids and Blanca. Sorry I was to busy being an idiot to help you."

Cooro stared at him, not believing what was happening. His friends were…forgiving him?

Slowly, as though afraid, Cooro reached out and gently shook Husky's hand. Husky grinned at him, before rubbing the back of his neck in sudden embarassment.

"I don't suppose you heard any of what we were talking about just now.. Did you?"

Nana suddenly squealed, her face bright red and a huge goofy grin on her face, "HUSKY LOVES COO-" She was cut off as said fish anima slammed a hand over her mouth, trying desperately to deny it with cries of, 'I do not!' and, 'You stupid girl!'.

Cooro just watched them, confusion clear on his face. Blanca walked over to him, took his hand and said clearly,

"I have no idea what's going on."

Cooro grinned, Billy still on his shoulders, "Neither do I."

"I like it."

Cooro went back to watching his friends, and said slowly,

"Yeah, I do too."


	11. This is Important Please Read

Im putting this on all of my stories. Apparently, the FF authorities are going to mass delete all ff stories that are inspired by songs, have sexual themes, or are violent, which i think is absolutly stupid.

There's a petition you can sign here to make this not happen.

Sigh it and spread the news!

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (without spaces at beginning)


	12. Fake is Real

Answer to a review. The CooroxHusky thing was for kicks. Cooro will stay with Blanca.

* * *

><p>Cooro watched his friends thoughtfully, his hood not covering his head for the first time in a long while. Nana was still harassing Husky, who was red faced and losing the fight. Senri was paying the two no attention, and instead was showing his kind side to Franny, who was perched happily on his shoulders.<p>

Blanca was besides him, her cloak draped over the seat next to her. Her hands were on the bare skin of his back, examining him to make sure there was no more wounds. His shirt was laying on her lap.

She caught his attention by lightly tracing the cut still present on his cheek, _/Would you like me to heal that was well?/_

Cooro shook his head in response, and smiled at her. Listening to his silent words, she nodded and smiled back._ /Its…strange. Not hiding from them./_

Cooro nodded, _/Yeah. I keep feeling like it's a dream. That I'll wake up, and they'll hate me./_

Blanca's eyes softened, _/It's impossible to hate you Cooro./ _She leaned forward and softly toughed her nose to his. _/You're to sweet./ _She smiled.

Cooro smiled back sadly_, /Nothing is impossible Blanca. But thank you./ _He surprised her by suddenly smiling and taking her hands in his, _/Besides! If anyone is sweet, it's you!/_

She smiled lovingly at him, then caught Nana staring out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at her, Cooro following her line of sight.

Nana was watching them, curious, with the defeated Husky lying dazed at her feet. Senri looked down at Husky sadly, then shrugged, making Franny bounce on his shoulders.

Miranda had just entered the room with Billy, and had sat on a small stool beside Nana while Billy ran to Cooro.

He smiled at the two, before pulling himself up and sitting between them. Cooro and Blanca glanced at each other, before shrugging and snuggling into the sides of the now giggling little boy.

Miranda smiled at them, before clapping to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone! It's been a long, and stressful day. Due to recent events, all of you will be sleeping in the same room." When Nana started to ask why, Miranda interrupted her, "No questions! You'll get it later."

Pouting, Nana asked, "What about dinner?"

Miranda started to answer, but she paused and instead thought for a minute. "I forgot about that. Nana, will you help me prepare it?"

Nodding, Nana followed Miranda into the kitchen. When she was gone, Husky immediately stood and brushed himself off, muttering about girls and their stupidness.

Still cuddling with Billy, Blanca said seriously, "What do you want to know?"

Husky looked at her, then snickered, effectively making Blanca blush and lean forward, "What's so funny!"

"I can't take you seriously when you're cuddling with a little kid!"

Blanca pouted, before returning to her cuddling, "Tough luck, I'm doing it anyway. Little brat."

Cooro smiled at her, then said to Husky, "What do you want to know?"

Husky hesitated, then said "Everything."

Cooro nodded, and the explanations began. But there would always be things he hid. From Husky, and even from Blanca. Not everything would be said.

That's just how it was.

* * *

><p>Liana fumed, doting over Liam, who was slouched on his thrown, deep in thought.<p>

"I can't believe that kid would do this to you! He should be honored to be in the mere presence of his king!" as she continued talking, Liam sighed and glared at her.

"Liana, it was Cooro. He's here."

All the color seemed to drain out of her face, before she asked timidly, "What's he like?"

Liam growled, "He's terrifying! You saw him yourself, did you not? He knew who we were Liana. He knew about us."

Liana frowned, her hands shaking at her sides, "What are we going to do? Didn't he kill that man? What do you think he's going to do to us?"

Liam frowned, "I'm more interested in how he found out about us."

Liana smiled triumphantly, "No need to worry any more! I had the guards hunt them down! He'll be filled up with arrows in no time!"

Liam scowled at her before shoving her to the ground. He growled, "You idiot! He could be a great asset to us! Everyone has a weakness, we just need his."

Liana smiled meekly, "But brother, he's most likely dead…"

"And what of Blanca? She's still alive isn't she?"

Liana paused, "I don't know…"

At that moment, a guard entered and bowed to the two, "My king and queen, the anima has been shot down."

Liam jumped up from his seat, "Did you kill him? Is he dead!"

The guard hesitated, "I am not sure my King. I only saw him fall into a group of people, but I know that we hit him."

Liam scowled at the man, before dismissing him, and turning to his sister, "Your mistake could cost us greatly Liana. I'm disappointed."

She huffed, standing, "And since when are you the big boss over me? You should be serving…me…." She trailed off at the look of anger Liam sent her way.

His eyes narrowed and he pulled her face to his, "My dear Liana, you know the answer to that."

She swallowed, before looking nervously at the crayon drawn anima symbol on his shoulder. She traced it with her fingers, the real anima mark showing through.

"…yes Liam. I know."

Liam smirked and dropped her, "And you don't forget it."

Liana rubbed her side from where she fell, "But Liam! What are you going to do? How will we get Cooro to help us?"

Liam grinned, "I have a good sense of people's minds. I'll just mess with his head. Quite literally, might I ad."

Liana frowned, "You can…talk with your mind? Why didn't you tell me!"

Liam growled at her, "You're not worth it. Cooro is. He's worth more than you'll ever know."

* * *

><p>Husky blinked at Cooro. "So basically, after you left the research facility, you just wandered around until you got here? And then you saved Billy out of the kindness of your heart, and met up with us."<p>

Cooro nodded, "More or less. There's a ton of stuff I left out, but it's not really important."

Nana yelled from the kitchen, "You had better tell us later! No more secrets!"

Cooro shook his head, "I can keep as many secrets as I want to. Be quiet Nana."

Husky stared surprised at him, before shaking his head, "What happened to you Cooro? Why are you like this?"

Cooro scowled, and said three words, "Messenger of Death."

Husky's eyes widened, before they softened in sympathy, "…I see. So it even reached the church did it?" Cooro nodded, "But what about Fly? You didn't really...kill him...did you?"

Cooro narrowed his eyes, "As far as I am concerned, that man is rotting in hell."

Blanca put her hand delicately over his, _/Love, relax. He's gone./_

Cooro nodded, _/I know. Sorry./ _He noticed Husky staring at the two, "What?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What you just did."

Cooro frowned. He was not about to play 20 questions. "What are you talking about Husky."

"Can you talk to her without talking?"

Cooro blinked. That wasn't what he was expecting, "…Why does it matter?"

"That's a yes if I ever heard one," Husky grinned, and Cooro pouted.

"Whatever. I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"What about dinner!" Nana yelled from the kitchen. Cooro shook his head.

"Not hungry."

Cooro felt the eyes of his friends on his back as he left the room, before he settled down in a secluded area of the room they would all be sharing. Curled into a ball in the corner, he pulled his cloak over him, and hid his entire body with it.

His cheek resting on his arm, he sighed and stared at the fabric making up his cloak. He closed his eyes.

'_I've had enough of this today.'_

And he fell into an uncomfortable slumber.


	13. Way to much FLUFF

_**Warning- This chapter will contain fluff among other un fluffy fluff things. The amount of fluffiness at this point is enough to turn your brain into mush. Those who don't like fluff, please back away from the computer.**_

* * *

><p>Blanca chewed on her food thoughtfully, her head bowed and staring at her lap. Every so often she would risk a glance through the doorway and watch Cooro's form, then look back at her food before anyone noticed. She listened to the conversation floating around her as if she were going through a tunnel. Hearing the sound but not making out the words.<p>

She started thinking instead of listening. What was wrong with Cooro? Was he ill? Had she missed some injury when checking him? Was something wrong with him? Was he scared with his friends? Was he scared right now? Was he crying _right now? _

Her fork clattered loudly against her plate. How would she know if she wasn't with him?

She stood abruptly, her chair banging loudly against the floor boards. Everyone paused and looked at her, some faces concerned others curious.

"Blanca? Everything alright?" Husky asked her hesitantly. She answered by walking quickly past him into the other room. They leaned over the table to watch through the doorway as she knelt quickly next to Cooro, and looked at him for a second. Then she reached out and shook him gently, and they were surprised when the next second he was hugging her, and she smiled sadly.

Nana frowned and sat back in her chair, watching as the others slowly stopped watching the pair and returned to their seats. She sighed quietly, before looking up blankly, "Did anyone else know something was wrong?"

Husky frowned, "I didn't even know Cooro woke up."

Miranda looked at them sympathetic, "You guys… don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. He just needs a friend."

Senri smiled sadly, "We're his friends."

Franny looked at him from her sear, and asked innocently, "You are? Why weren't you with him when he got here?"

Their faces fell, and Billy scowled before he stood up on his chair, "Will you guys stop it already?" He said calmly, though his voice was filled with irritation. "Stop looking so sad like you were the victims. You were the _reason _this all even happened. Stop acting like nothing's your faults."

Husky glared at him, "Stop talking like you know what's going on! You know nothing! Of course we know it's our fault! We're sad because we don't know if Cooro will ever trust us again!" He gasped and clasped a hand over his mouth, before his eyes shot to where Cooro and Blanca were.

Blanca was facing away from him, but her face was turned to stare at him. Cooro was curled up on her lap, his head buried in her shirt. However He was silent, showing he was listening.

A blush spread on his face, and he realized that everyone else was staring at him as well. Billy sighed, hopping down from his chair, "You idiot. I wasn't the one you should've said that to."

Blanca's eyes twitched, as she realized he was right. Cooro had needed to hear that, but she couldn't help but think that was the wrong way to hear it. The boy shivering in her lap only proved to confirm her theory.

Looking down at him, her eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat. She had never realized, just how small he was. How much weight had been on those shoulders? How much was still there?

She frowned, and something clicked in her mind. Cooro had needed to see his friends. He heard what he had to hear, regardless of the circumstance. They didn't need anything else.

It was time to leave.

She pet Cooro's head softly until he stopped shivering. Not looking up at her he asked guiltily, _/I do this a lot don't I?/_

She smiled at him, although he couldn't see it. _/Everyone needs to cry once and a while. There's no shame in it./_

_/You've never cried./_

She shook her head and nuzzled into his hair, _/I have./_

His head shot up and he stared at her worriedly, _/Who made you cry! I'll kill him!/_

She smiled at him, _/You did./_

His expression immediately changed from angry to broken, _/O…oh./_

She shook her head, _/Not because I was sad Cooro. I cried when we left Fly. I cried when your wounds from the church healed. I cried because I was happy./_

Tears fell onto Cooro's face and his eyes widened, _/And I'm crying now. I cry because I love you so much. I love you/_

Cooro's eyes closed and tears fell from his own eyes, but he was smiling, /_I love you. I love you I love you so much Blanca./ _

Then to make his point, he kissed her. When he fell back he looked at her still crying, then said aloud "I love you Blanca."

She smiled lovingly at him, before hugging him and hiding her face in his hair, "I love you too."

Those around the table had witnessed the small action between the two, and while it warned some of their hearts to know that Cooro was happy, it also hurt them knowing that they could've been the ones putting that smile on his face.

Billy sniffed, and after looking to make sure Husky wasn't going to talk anymore, he walked carefully over to the two teens huddled together in the small room.

Blanca looked at him as he approached. "…Are you two alright?" he asked hesitantly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Blanca blinked, before looking at Cooro who smiled at Billy. Suddenly snickering, Cooro, with renewed energy, tackled Billy and proceeded to tickle him.

Getting over her immediate surprise, Blanca watched, amused and glad, that Cooro was feeling a bit happier. As Cooro's fingers tickled Billy's sides, and he watched the poor boy laugh, Franny's laugh joined his.

The young girl had ran from the table, startling everyone as she jumped onto Blanca, her innocent eyes glistening mischievously as the small girl started to tickle Blanca.

Hearing Blanca's laugh suddenly ring out, Cooro looked and grinned seeing her giggling under the child. Franny giggled with her as she tickled her, until she was suddenly picked up by her underarms. She glanced up at Cooro, who just smirked at her and said, "My turn."

Blanca had barely gotten out the words, "W-wait Cooro-!" before she once again became a laughing heap underneath her love. Getting his breath back, Billy launched himself onto Cooro's shoulders and reached over him to help with Blanca's torture.

Franny glanced at the people watching bemused but dumbfounded at the doorway and giggled, startling them. They grinned sheepishly, before looking back at the giggling three.

Realizing that no one would get to bed without interruption, Miranda reluctantly clapped her hands together, effectively startling everyone and causing the three to stop laughing.

When everyone looked at her, she said simply, "Bed time. Now."

Franny pouted, "But Aunty" she whined, "Cooro almost never laughs! I wanna hear it more!"

Hearing this, Cooro smiled at her, before he lifted her onto his shoulders and said, "In that case, I'll just have to laugh some more wont I?" She smiled down at him before asking her aunt, "Aunty are we sleeping with Cooro and the others?"

Miranda nodded, "This house wasn't built for so many people. You'll all have to make due with the space."

Billy nodded and proceeded to snuggle into the space between Cooro and Blanca, effectively making them into a human sandwich. "Can I sleep with you guys?" he mumbled, embarrassed.

Blanca smiled down at him and ran her fingers teasingly over his sides, causing him to giggle quietly, "Of course. You're always welcome."

Cooro nodded, "Yup. I consider you a little brother, so I don't mind." Billy stared at him, before hugging him tightly.

"I've never had a big brother before."

Blanca smiled and wrapped her arms around the both of them, "Well now you have a big sister as well." Looking over at Franny she nodded, "And Franny of course, as well."

Franny smiled before saying, "Okay, I'm gunna sleep by Senri." Looking up at the bear anima, he nodded and chose a place on the floor, offering Franny his arm as a pillow.

The room had two beads. One which Nana was sure to take, and the other witch he was unsure of. Seeing Cooro, Blanca, and Billy on the floor, he assumed they would be staying there.

Husky, seeing this, coughed nervously, "You three can have the bed, if you want. I'm fine with the floor."

Starting to decline, Cooro quieted when Billy leaped past him and onto the bed, obviously still eager to displease Husky. Cooro sighed, "I guess that's a yes. Thanks Husky."

Nodding, Husky quickly moved to the wall, where he used his travel bag as a pillow, and quickly feigned sleep.

Shaking his head, Cooro looked at Franny, "You ok on the floor too?" Receiving a nod in reply, he smiled warily, before following Billy's example and climbing into the bed. Blanca followed suit.

It was a snug fit with the three of them, but not uncomfortable. Blanca lay on the right, Cooro on the left, Billy between them, a happy smile on his face. Nana lay in the other bed, and held onto Franny's hand over the side, where she and Senri were to sleep.

Blinking, Cooro tossed his pillow down to Senri, who took it gratefully. He nodded to Cooro' who smiled. No words were needed.

Snuggling deeper into the blanket, Cooro's eyes began to drift closed, but not before he heard Blanca whisper, "I still love you Cooro."

And before he fell asleep he managed to whisper, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>All this fluff AAAAAAGH!<p>

Hopefully the next chapter will have less fluff in it. I wrote it and even I can't wait to get to the Liam bashing action. ;u;


	14. Get Out

_/Cooro and Blanca talking/_

_\Liam mind talking\_

'_thinking'_

"talking"

Cooro was cold. Even though the sun was shining and the people were laughing, the air was frigid and sparse. He had been sent into town by Miranda to get some groceries, and Blanca had quickly encouraged him to go, secretly hoping it would help distance him from his friends so they could leave easier.

Currently, he was simply wandering the streets not wanting to get back to the house just yet. He had a bag of food in his arms, an apple in his mouth, and goose bumps on his arms. He shivered slightly, taken by surprise when a particularly big gust of wind brushed past him.

He frowned, wishing the cloak draped over his shoulders had stayed over his arms, which were only protected by short white sleeves. Glancing at the townsfolk, he was baffled at how they could wear short dresses and short sleeved shirts in this weather, without being cold. He could only assume they had gotten used to it, since many had lived there for a while, it looked like.

Finally getting sick of the cold, Cooro ran until the people became scarce, and brought forth his Anima. Someone gasped behind him but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. The cold air bit into his eyes as he ascended, and he shifted the paper bag in his arms so nothing would spill.

_/I'm on my way back,/ _he said to Blanca, via mind link, and frowned slightly when she didn't respond.

_/Blanca?/_

Suddenly his vision blurred, and the next second he was falling, food falling beside him. Gasping, he grabbed the food he could and flew up quickly, watching warily as the remaining food splattered on the ground.

He rubbed at his eyes, and sighed, _'It's gotta be the weather. I'm not used to things being this cold. Not flying in anyways…'_

Taking a deep breath, Cooro continued flying, though he worked harder at keeping his eyes opened, and trying to get rid of the heavy feeling in his stomach.

'_Something's wrong. What's going on?'_

Cooro sped up slightly, looking below for the house he had come to know so well. Before he saw it, he was finally answered.

_/Co.r.?/_

_/Blanca! Is everything okay?/_

_/C. ? Can't-..ar.y.o./_

_/Blanca? What's going on?/ _Cooro frowned, fear creeping into his mind. He couldn't hear Blanca, and from the sound of things, she couldn't hear him either.

Something was definetly wrong.

Then suddenly, a much clearer voice cut into Cooro's mind. The clarity sending knives of sound into Cooro's brain, causing said boy to shut his eyes in pain.

_\Cooro.\_

Cooro's eyes opened, and narrowed. The pain wasn't important. **This**, was very important.

_/How can I hear you Liam?/_

Liam laughed, and Cooro's vision blacked out for a split second before becoming clear again.

_/Can you not be so loud?/_

The laughing stopped, but Cooro could still hear Liam smile in his voice.

_\Oh, sorry. To loud?\_

_/What do you want?/_

There was a pause, in which Cooro took the moment to search once again for Miranda's home, and once again he failed to find it. Liam laughed again, and Cooro clenched his teeth.

_/What do you want!?/_

\_Nothing.\ _The honesty in his answer surprised Cooro, and he hesitated. _\I can honestly say that I want nothing as of right now.\_

Before Cooro had a change to retort, Liam finished, and Cooro almost whimpered at the power and joy in his voice. _\I just wanted to show you something is all,\_ and he was gone. Opening his eyes, Cooro froze.

He stared at the roof that had he had become so used to seeing. Had it always been just under him?

Cooro bit back a snarl as he realized what had happened.

He didn't know how. He didn't know why. But Liam had contacted him in a way no one besides Blanca could. Liam was able to hurt him without touching him.

And Liam had made him unable to see what was clearly in front of him.

Cooro flew quickly down to the house, and his eyes narrowed when he saw Husky looking up at him, an unrecognizable feeling rising up inside of his chest.

Just what the hell was going on?


	15. Talking

Warnings- swearing

Notes-

"talking"

'thinking'

/cooro and blanca thought talking/

\liam the bastard thought talking\

Rated- T for swearing

Uploaded- September 22 2012

Reunions and Realizations, Chapter 15

Talking

Husky was worried before, but to say he was worried now would be an understatement. He had watched as Cooro almost fell to the earth. He had seen when Cooro couldn't find the house. And he had seen the look of ferocious anger on Cooro's face as he finally found it.

Yes, worry was for the past. But fear was for the present. At least, it was now.

Before he could speak, Cooro walked briskly up to him, and smiling cheerfully, handed him the groceries. "Can you take care of these Husky? I'm tired from flying." Cooro grinned at him, a grin that didn't reach to his eyes, and Husky shuddered.

The mask was back.

Before he could respond, Cooro said, "Thanks!" and walked past him into the house, crossing paths with Nana before safely inside. She smiled at him, and walked over to Husky.

"Hey Husky, if you need to…" she trailed off at the look of concern and disgust on Husky's face, and her tone suddenly turned much more serious. "What happened with Cooro?"

And so, Husky told her, and Nana listened. As his story ended, Nana was frowning, and she asked, "Are you sure he didn't see us at all? Maybe he was looking or something else?"

Husky shook his head, "No. He was looking for this house all right. And he was furious when he did find it. But it's not like he lost sight of it…but like he never saw it to begin with."

Nana sighed sadly, "What are you going to do Husky?" And Husky couldn't answer.

Because there was nothing he _could _do. But he knew someone who could.

* * *

><p>Cooro watched his feet move across the floor, eyes void of himself, as he was lost in his thoughts.<p>

'_I bet Liam's the reason I felt so strangely earlier too. Cocky bastard.'_

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he walked right into Senri, who was carrying a bag full of what seemed to be wood. Cooro smiled at him apologetically, before asking, "Chopped wood for Miranda?"

Senri nodded mutely, then without a word continued walking. Cooro watched him leave sadly. He hated to admit it, but he missed what he had had with his friends those years before. He missed having people he could talk to about anything… but then again, he thought, he couldn't talk to them about everything, could he.

It saddened him more than he liked.

He blinked and realized that he had stopped walking in front of the room everyone had slept in the night before, and smiled tiredly. _'I did tell Husky I was tired, and I really am… one little nap couldn't hurt.' _

He walked into the room, glanced at the beds, and collapsed into a heap in the corner of the room. Bunching the hood of his cloak into a bundle, he formed a makeshift pillow under his head. He hadn't said anything before, but he was actually quite used to sleeping on the ground. His and Blanca's travels hadn't exactly been in Inns and Hotels, but rather in caves and on forest floors.

He sighed contentedly, happy to have found some sense of familiarity, and closed his eyes softly. He had just drifted off when a single thought kept him awake.

'_I bet Blanca's worried sick.'_

He groaned, but obediently contacted her, curious as to why she hadn't tried to contact him before this.

_/Blanca, love… are you there?/_

His brows furrowed sleepily. Why wasn't she answering?

_/Blanca? Is everything alright?/ _He was slightly more awake now, and started to sit up.

_/Love please answer me. This isn't funny./_

_/Well now you know how it feels./_

Cooro blinked. What had he just heard?

_/…What?/_

_/You wouldn't answer me earlier, so now you get to feel some of my worry./_

Cooro sighed, suddenly exhausted, and collapsed back into his spot, closing his eyes.

_/Blanca, not now. I'm sorry I was unable to answer you before, but that was beyond my control./_

Blanca felt his exhaustion through the link and she asked concerned, _/Did something happen?/_

Cooro purposefully let all of his exhaustion flow through the link, letting that answer for him. Blanca sighed from her end, before saying quietly,

_/…Get some sleep Cooro. I'll be there when you wake up./_

Cooro smiled softly, and let his mind drift off again. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was the chime of Blanca singing softly, just for him.

Blanca sat on the roof quietly, humming to Cooro while mulling over what Cooro had revealed to her, which wasn't much. He hadn't denied that something had happened however, so something was wrong. And she couldn't help but think she knew what that problem was. Hearing the sound of grass crunching under someone's boots, she looked down to see Husky staring at her steadily.

She flew gracefully down to him, and they started to talk.

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been uploading! My computer got a virus that made it so I couldn't go on the internet, and no internet = no updates. To make it up to you all, I'm going to try and update all of my stories the same day or the day after this one!


	16. Voices

Rated- T probably  
>Warning- None<br>Notes- I had written this chapter a while ago but when I went back to update it the computer had deleted most of the text, so I had to rewrite it. Sorry for the long wait. My computer has been busted since late October, and is still broken; I'm on a different computer. When my old compy is fixed, you will know as all of my stories will update at once, probably. Until then, au revoir!  
>Uploaded- November 19, 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Reunions and Realizations Chapter 16<p>

Voices

Cooro woke up feeling even more exhausted than before he had went to sleep. His limbs felt heavy, and his eyes refused to open with the threat of light to his suddenly aching eyes and head. Groaning quietly, he curled tighter into a ball in the corner of that room, and sluggishly returned his hood back under his head as a pillow, before returning his tired limbs to his side. He relaxed his whole body, hoping that would somehow lessen the pounding in his head, causing his heart to drum to loudly in his ears.

Slowly, he became aware of muffled voices somewhere close to him. At first, feebly attempting to calm the ache in his head, he blocked the voices out, which unfortunately, didn't help in the slightest. Carefully, so as to not cause himself any unneeded pain, he gently raised a hand to his temple, and rubbed in circles, hoping to decrease the throbbing, and hopefully alert the owners of the voices that he was in pain.

The voices didn't quiet in the least. If anything, they seemed to get louder at his movement. Forcing himself to make a vocal representation of his pain, Cooro whimpered weekly. Never before has his head hurt this badly; as the voices escalated in volume, his mind went back to the events prior to his sleeping.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. Liam had been inside his head. As though he had been slapped, Cooro jolted around in his position to face away from the wall, groaned in irritation, and lay back down, not remembering when he had sat up in the first place. It would seem that Liam was inside of his head, once again, if the fact that no one was in the room with him was any indication.

Sighing, Cooro shifted into his back, and stared blankly at the ceiling. Maybe if he could hear Liam now, there was some silver lining he wasn't seeing? Liam didn't seem to realize he was projecting into Cooro's mind, at any rate, so maybe Cooro could listen on the conversation?

His eyes squinting closed, he focused on the voices. What he previously thought to be two voices, Cooro realized, was just Liam talking very quickly to himself in different tones; Cooro couldn't help but hope the boy was going insane.

Suddenly very interested in what was being said, Cooro listened more intently, his own body curling upward unconsciously in concentration. He didn't know what he had expected to happen, but whatever it was, it wasn't what had occurred.

He hasn't expected Liam to suddenly scream at him. Letting out a yell of his own at the sharp spike in his headache, Cooro curled into a ball, and wrapped his arms around himself tightly, as if hugging himself would help his head. The pain in his skull was so intense that it blocked out his hearing, replacing it with an extremely loud ringing noise. Closing his eyes tightly, he was vaguely aware that he was panting, and that the vibrations in the floor signified light quick footsteps heading his way.

His head hurt to such an extent, that he barely even responded what he was suddenly, carefully listed onto someone's lap, and vaguely realized that said person's voice was being muffled by the ringing. Feeling the floor underneath him vibrate again, this for a longer period of time, Cooro only assumed there were more people coming to help him.

But he didn't get a chance to see who, as the next second he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Husky walked quickly around the house, his talk with Blanca fresh on his mind. The angel girl had no clue as to why Cooro was unable to see the house, if that indeed was the problem, but hadn't even hesitated when he suggested they keep a close eye on the crow. It hadn't given him enough time to wonder why he has suggested it first in the first place.<p>

Currently on the lookout for his friend, Husky checked his pace, and slowed to a walk, forcing himself to ignore why he was in such a hurry in the first place. Sticking his head into a few different rooms, Husky found Nana to be playing with Franny as if there was nothing wrong. But as their eyes locked, he understood.

"I'm looking for Cooro." A look of concern flashed across her face, before she nodded, and returned to playing with Franny. Continuing on, Husky found Senri after glancing out of a window by chance, chopping wood, even though on further inspection, it seemed there was already a bag filled with it in the living area. Husky shrugged, and continued on, trying not to panic when he couldn't find Cooro.

He was about to search for Blanca when he remembered something Cooro had said to him. _"I'm tired from flying."_

Had Cooro gone to take a nap?

Suddenly walking much faster than he had before, Husky went quickly to their shared bedroom, and was a few doors away when a pained yell pierced his ears.

'_Cooro!'_

Suddenly running, Husky practically burst into the room, and stared scared at Cooro, who was curled up on the floor and his face scrunched in pain.

Without hesitating, Husky yelled as loud as he could into the hall for the others, before practically sprinting to Cooro's side, and gently shifting the shaking boy into his arms. Giving him a quick once over, Husky was relieved to see there were no wounds that he could see, but Cooro's look of pain spoke for him.

He was in agony. When suddenly Cooro's body went limp in his arms, he was vaguely aware that he was yelling again, and that the sounds of pounding footsteps were echoing in his ears. Holding his friend tighter to his chest Husky realized something he would never forget.

Cooro was his best friend, and no matter what had happened in the past, he was going to save him, because nothing that had happened in the past could outweigh the rage in his heart for his friend's pain. He was just grateful that, this time, he hadn't been that cause of it.

Blinking, he suddenly realized that Cooro was no longer in his arms, and that Blanca and Franny were huddled around him protectively, Blanca working to find what was wrong, and Franny holding her hand for support.

He also noticed that Senri, Miranda, Billy, and Nana were all staring at him worriedly, and for some reason he felt too drained to jump in surprise. He just kept staring at where Cooro was laying, his look of pain replaced with one of peace that Husky had only wished hadn't been the result of unconsciousness.

A hand on his shoulder made him shudder, and he numbly turned his head to see Nana next to him, a concerned look on her face.

"Husky, are you okay?" Nodding his head slowly, he looked back at Cooro.

"Please, will you help him? He's the one who needs help, not me." Still staring at him, Nana came up with a reply.

"Blanca can handle it. She's an expert in all things Cooro related, remember?" Shaking his shoulders gently, she made him look back at her, "But there's no one who's an expert on Husky, so I've got to make sure everything's alright!"

Staring at her, Husky felt his mouth twitch in a smile, and he embraced her, "Thank you Nana…"

Not hesitating in the slightest, Nana hugged him back, and he choked out, "This has to stop! We have to get him better!"

Not realizing she was shaking, Nana nodded into his shoulder, not wanting to look at his face and see what she knew was there.

He didn't understand why his hands were shaking, or why his eyes stung, but what he did know, was the pain Cooro went through bothered him. A friend of his that he cared about, and that had taken him so damn long to figure that out, was hurting right in front of him, and there was nothing he could do about it. And that scared him the most.

And as Husky walked shakily out of the room, Nana covered her face with her hands, and Billy followed his retreating form with his eyes, until he suddenly followed after him. Even Blanca had paused in her fussing over Cooro to listen, and she too had hid her face, lest her emotions get the better of her.

But the silence wasn't broken until Miranda deemed it fit to break.

"The poor kid didn't even realize he was crying…"


	17. Forgiveness

This is kind of a strange chapter. Sorry it's so short. I'm sick and want to get everything updated.

+Anima Chapter 17  
>Forgiveness<p>

Billy stared at Husky's retreating form in surprise, the tears on the older boy's face still a crystal clear image in his mind. He had no idea someone who acted as though they didn't care, could are so much. It made him feel bad at how he had treated him earlier. When he saw the boy's shoulders shake with a sob right before he went out of view, he didn't stop himself.

He ran after him.

Abandoning his friends for the moment, worried about Cooro but confident that Blanca could help him more than he could, Billy ran quickly to where Husky was now leaning against the wall. The fish anima seemed to be still unaware he was crying, or just didn't care, as he did nothing about the tears on his face. Billy halted in front of him.

"Why are you crying so much?"

Husky jolted violently at the sudden question, before frantically wiping at the wetness on his cheeks, then decided it a futile effort and ceasing the attempt.

"I don't want him to hurt anymore…he's my friend."

Billy responded without thinking, "What kind of friend betrays him like you did?" The wince he received made his throat close up. _Husky wasn't lying._

And why should he? There was no reason the boy had to lie. If he hadn't cared about Cooro he could have walked right past the door. He could have not told anyone about Cooro being in pain.

But he did.

He blinked as he realized Husky had started talking again.

"-perfectly aware that I hurt him… probably to much for him to even consider completely forgiving me." Every few words he would return to wiping at his eyes, and Billy couldn't help but feel his spirit drop. What had happened to the boy who scoffed at a challenge? When had he been replaced with this sad little child?

But he _was _still a child, Billy realized suddenly. They all were. And regardless of everything Billy had accused them of; accused Husky of…it wasn't their fault all this had happened.

It wasn't Husky's fault.

It wasn't.

"And- and I know that Cooro probably hates me, and that Nana and Senri are still irritated with my choice to leave, even though they came with me…" Husky continued on, and as he listened to his words, a thought formed in Billy's head.

Had this boy been blaming himself for everything?

Looking at Husky's flushed cheeks and nose, Billy nodded to himself, and started to talk for himself.

"It's not your fault." At this statement, Billy was amazed to see Husky's body visibly relax, and slide down the wall.

He repeated the words, and Husky managed to stop his tears. Had no one told him this before?

Billy sighed, and held out his hand, "Get up Husky. Cooro doesn't hate you. If anything, when he realizes it was you who helped him, he'll be even more grateful."

Husky took his hand shakily, and pulled himself up, before ruffling the small boy's hair.

"…Thank you."

Billy pulled him along back to the room, and instead of saying 'you're welcome,' responded with, "I'm sorry."

Husky only smiled at him.

Back in the room, Blanca had yet to find what was wrong with her beloved, and it was worrying her more every second. She was about to completely flip out when Cooro started to stir. Jolting out of her nerves, Blanca exclaimed, "Cooro! Are you aright? What happened?"

Cooro groaned, pushed himself up onto his elbows, and decided he had no desire to move any further. "What…" He clenched his eyes shut, "…what happened?"

Blanca pulled him back down so his head was resting on her lap. He continued to ask questions, "What's going on?" He glanced up, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you suddenly screamed and passed out Cooro," Nana jumped as Husky's scolding but hesitant voice echoed behind her. He and Billy had returned.

Cooro squinted up at Husky, his face scrunched up in concentration. Then his eyes lit up, and he looked at Husky with clearer eyes.

"You helped me."

Husky nodded, not being able to bring himself to meet Cooro's eyes. He waited for Cooro to reject him stiffly.

"Thank you."

His head snapped up and he stared at Cooro, who was giving him an honest to god _smile_; something he wouldn't receive from the boy in a long, long time. Husky gaped at him, before something in him snapped back into place. _Everything was going to be okay._

And he felt right at home with that.

Scowling half-heartedly at Cooro, Husky said, "Dammit Cooro you scared the daylights out of me!" As he spoke he knelt beside the boy and knocked him gently on the head, "Don't do that again."

Cooro smiled tiredly up at him, "I wont if I can help it." He glanced over at his friends, "Sorry for making you all worry."

Nana nodded, before kneeling next to Husky, smiling at his brightened attitude, "Don't apologize Cooro. It's out job."

Senri spoke, "What happened?"

Cooro glanced at Franny, "Miranda, could you please take Franny somewhere?"

Franny pouted, "Aww but I wanna hear the story too!"

Cooro smiled at her, "Aww but Franny, you wouldn't like this story. It's not very funny. Wouldn't you rather go with your Aunty somewhere fun?"

Her pout lessened, "I guess." She took her Aunt's hand, and after Miranda had Nana promise to fill her in, the two left.

And Cooro started talking.

* * *

><p>Please vote on my poll everyone, or at least go see what it's about. I would really appreciate it :)<p> 


End file.
